


[PODFIC] Meliora (Better things) by Scyllaya

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Numinous series by Scyllaya [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was surprised that Sam agreed to separate after the way he’s been acting, but his little brother was on his way to Bobby which left Dean to ask for some angelic assistance for his case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Meliora (Better things) by Scyllaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meliora (Better things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548288) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> This is part 4 of Scyllaya's [Numinous series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28446). Again, many thanks to her for graciously giving me permission to pod her awesome series! Don't forget to let her know if you liked her fics =)  
> Music used here is "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica

  
**Length:** 45:48  
  
 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (39MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3xp4mv1tpqe6hce/Meliora_\(Better_things\)_by_Scyllaya.mp3) | [M4B (47MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u1ddodrfd212p27/Meliora_\(Better_Things\)_by_Scyllaya.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/meliora-better-things)


End file.
